1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding device for liquids, which comprises a container having a longitudinal axis and formed of a liquid-tight wall sealed at one end of the container and the container being open at an opposite end thereof, and an outer housing having a longitudinal axis and formed of a gas-tight wall sealed at one end thereof and the outer housing being open at an opposite end thereof. The container is inserted coaxially in the outer housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A transport system for the dispatch of biological samples has become known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,062, in which a first container can be inserted in another container and the latter is positioned in the longitudinal direction in the sealed bottom region by means of projecting ribs. Further positioning as well as sealing closure take place by means of a sealing cap in the region of the open ends of the two containers. Between the outer surface of the first container and the inner surface of the second container is arranged a gap which extends all around and over the whole length of the first container. Further, the first container is made of a gas-permeable material and the second container of a gas-tight material. The disadvantage with this embodiment is that between the two containers and in the bottom region thereof are arranged large gaps for containing ambient air.
From U.S. Pat. No.4,830,217 is known a blood holding device in which a glass container is surrounded by a plastic container at least over part of its longitudinal extent. The glass container in its sealed end region is positioned within the plastic container by means of symmetrically arranged ribs. The glass container in the region of its open end projects beyond the end edge of the outer plastic containers In the region of the end edge of the plastic container is arranged an additional positioning element which holds the glass container both in the longitudinal direction and radially thereto in relation to the plastic container. Between the two containers is arranged a free space extending all around. The open end of the inner glass container is sealed with a sealing plug.
Further, a holding device, in particular for blood samples--according to EP-Al 0 512 612--which consists of a holding container, is already known. This holding container is wrapped with a protective layer which is attached to the holding container. The protective layer is a laminate and transparent, so that the contents of the holding container are visible to an observer from the outside. Identification information may also be printed or indicated on this protective layer. The protective layer prevents the penetration of gas or water vapor, both in the direction of the holding container and from the holding container to the outside. The application of this protective layer which is formed by a film, for example, requires an additional operation usually after evacuation and sealing of the blood sample tube, and needs exact additional quality control to ensure that on the one hand seamless sheathing of the holding container is achieved and on the other hand snug fitting of the file against the outer surface of the holding container takes place in order to obtain gas-tightness and water vapor-tightness.